astra & maxwell episode 4:astra the sexy vixen
by wolfguy96
Summary: hhhmm you will not guess who has sex in this fic...
1. Chapter 1

Astra & maxwell episode4:astra the sexy vixen

as we left of astra and gatomon had some Yuri and now the thrilling conclusion.

(astra)*yawn*hell!... Actually no

(maxwell)waah I cant say cute little vixen :'(

(astra)_

(maxwell)*whispers*I bet I will yiff her tonight ^_-

(astra)okay? Well I have to go to work today.

(maxwell)can I come with?

(astra)I dont think she will like that

(maxwell):s I see

(astra)...sorry baby

(maxwell)*thinks to himself*yep I am definitely getting some hot yiffy action tonight ^-^.well

I have to go to work too

(astra)were is your job at?

(maxwell)I have to go to the shopping mal and scream...GET A BARGIN! GET A BARGIN! GET ONE BEFORE THE POLICE MOVE ME ON!

(astra):S hhhhmmm attractive

at that wired floating orange creatures house...

(patamon)and then I said...MAYBE I DONT WANT A BARGIN!

(gatomon)ha ha ha ha!

(patamon)yes I never thought I would hear maxwell say that

(gatomon)well with all these human friendly and non digi-friendly jobs about I can see why he had to get that mal job...

(patamon)ha ha lucky astra got a job as a model...unfortunately she has to work with ice devimon. And everyone knows that he sounds like a complete pedo...

(gatomon)he he good thing all we do is make website backgrounds for 1 hour and we get $100

a day ^_^

(patamon)yep we've pretty much got everything we need

that's right readers of this fic astra is a model and you wont believe how sexy her posses look. But she wont let anyone except multi billionaires look at them. Yes not even her beloved boyfriend has seen her posse. Not even the creator of this fic has seen her ;(

(gatomon)*sigh*astra is indeed one very sexy little vixen...

(patamon)what's this?

(gatomon)I said nothing!

(patamon)_

(gatomon)hey patamon how about we do something very naughty until our shift comes ^_~

(patamon)he he! I love your ideas gatomon!

They both do this very naughty "thing" until they have to work again. At the shopping mal...

(combine)move along citizen!

(maxwell)I TOLD YOU THE POLICE WOULD MOVE ME ON! AND YOU DIDNT GET A BARGIN! YOUR ALL GOING TO HELL!

(combine)*pulls out shock stick*move along citizen!

(maxwell)eeeeeeepp!*runs out of the door* woob woob woob woob woob!

at astra's job...

(ice devimon)yes work it baby! you are a very cute and sexy vixen!*drools*

after she dose her posses...

(astra)sir I cant work under these conditions!

(astra's boss)and what do you want mrs random digital creature no one cares about!

(astra)well if you want me to still keep rich old 40 year old men master bating over my posses

then you can atleast replace ice devimon!

(astra's boss)what ever is wrong with him!

(astra)he's so creepy! And he smells!  
(astra's boss)oh really? What dose he smell like?

(astra)rotting dead fish!

(astra's boss)hmm I suppose we can replace him but first we have to get down to business

hmm I wonder what he means about business. Well you will have to find out in chapter 2!. to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:astra's perverted boss?

whoa I have nothing to say let us move onwards...

(astra)ugh sir what exactly do you mean by business

(boss)Melvin could you leave and close the door behind you?

(melvin)he he yes sir! ^-^

(astra)ugh sir?

(boss)you know astra a lot of these rich old people would pay millions of dollars just to sleep with you for one night

(astra)Mr smith your trying to seduce me!

(Mr smith)no no no I love my wife and kids.

(astra)alright then but just remember I have a very loving boyfriend and I dont want to cheat on him.

(Mr smith)alright now that we've got that out of the way we can talk about business. Astra your a very attractive vixen how would you like to sleep with one of my most trusted and rich clients?

(astra)I told you sir I would only have sex with my boyfriend!

(Mr smith)I didn't say anything about having sex with him just sleeping with him. For 5 million dollars would you like to be spooned for one night?

(astra)I dont know sir my boyfriend would miss me.

(Mr smith)you would have a much better future ahead of you. You could have a very good quality wedding and you would be able to rase you and Maxwell's children if you intend on having any.

(astra)...

(Mr smith)and all it takes is being cuddled for one night.

(astra)*sigh*I guess maxwell will understand it isn't anything sexual.

(Mr smith)ok then I will tell you were she lives.

(astra)ok...she!

(Mr smith)oh yes haven't I told you its a female. However she is not a lesbian and she is a famous artist. She just wants to have dinner with you and see you in the perspective your boyfriend sees you every night.

(astra)sorry I have a bad history of being in bed with other girls.

(Mr smith)please astra she needs that insperation of seeing you in real life. She could get me fired and bankrupt!.

(astra)*sigh*once again my actions could or could not get a better or worse life for someone. Very-well tell me her address.

(Mr smith)oh thank you astra! I think I will promote you and most definitely fire ice devimon.

(astra)can I get a job not being a model but instead edit the pictures?

(Mr smith)of course! I already have a model to replace you and she is prepared to wear vixen related clothing.

(astra)okay then let us arrange this...insperation

(Mr smith)*tells her the artist address*okay then we have a deal

(astra)*sigh*if she doesn't try anything except spooning then fine

(Mr smith)great! she plans to see you at 7 tonight

after work at astra & Maxwell's house...

(maxwell)your gonna sleep with another woman!

(astra)its nothing sexual just spooning

(maxwell)oh I was gonna ask if I can come and we could have a three way...

(astra)trust me maxwell after tonight we will have a much brighter future!:D

(maxwell)*sigh*okay you can go get spooned by that artist woman...

(astra)thank you maxwell and you wont regret this when we get married and have viximon together.

(maxwell)who said anything about getting married and having kids?

(astra)no one just if we decide too...well my taxis here see you baby ;)

(maxwell)...no yiffy?

Later at the artist's house...

(astra)oh hello mrs...

(Bouvier)my name is Elisabeth Bouvier.

This woman looked to be in her early 30s and had grey long hair...

(astra)well I guess we will be having dinner and be sharing the same bed together...

(Elisabeth)indeed also I dont have any homosexual tendency's so dont thing I will have same gender relations with you. I just wanted to see and paint you in real life.

***I suddenly have the king from zelda cdi's voice*** Hmm I wonder what's for dinner I also wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter...

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:more Yuri!

whoa you'd think I was done with same gender fic's wouldn't you? Well apparently you dont know who I am ^_^. atleast this one ends up to be a full Yuri.

Any way the show must go on...

Elizabeth's house was no bigger than astra and maxwell's house. In fact astra started asking her about her wealth she just said she doesn't want a snob life of a normal billionaire. At the dinner table...

(Elizabeth)so ugh astra what do you think about being painted by me?

(astra)well I am not as excited as you would think...

(Elizabeth)yes...

(astra)I just want a better future for maxwell and me.

(Elizabeth)its always a good sign that a women or adult vixen only wishes the best for herself and her loved one/ones.

After eating her dinner which was spiked with a sexual arousement astra found herself at the top of Elizabeth's staircase making out with her.

(astra)ohh elizabeth I find yo very attracting tonight! ;)

(Elizabeth)as do I astra ;)

(astra)lets go to your bedroom and do something very very naughty to each-other ;)

(Elizabeth)okay!

astra throws her on the bed and starts licking her pussy. After about 15 minuets of licking Elizabeth's pussy they switched spots now Elizabeth is licking astra's pussy. After another 15 minuets they start making out again and after 10 minuets of making out Elizabeth gets out a two ended dildo and they start having hot sexy Yuri for a whole 3 hours ;). in the morning...

(astra)ohh elizabeth you were great lastnight ;)

(elizabeth)you were too sexy ;)

(astra)well I have too get home to my boyfriend...

(elizabeth)oh please do stay for a tea

(astra)fine I will stay for one tea

(elizabeth)I really wish you could stay a couple of hours longer...

(astra)and do what?

(elizabeth)what ever you want baby ;)

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:astra the sexy lesbian!

holy crap! Is this the end of astra and maxwell forever?

Well you will have to find out...

(astra)**actually I just want to get back to my boyfriend**

**(elizabeth)*sigh*I guess I can understand**

**(astra)thanks for understanding...**

**back at maxwell's...**

**(maxwell)so how was it?**

**(astra)just as I told you we just cuddled...**

**(maxwell)...okay but you are awfully quiet...**

**(astra)has there ever been a time when I wasn't this quiet?**

**(maxwell)I suppose not...**

**at patamon's house...**

**(gatomon)*giggles*astra's keeping something from maxwell X)**

**(patamon)if we find out what it is will we tell him?**

**(gatomon)depends on whether its as high as"killing someone"or as low as"eating ice cream with another guy"**

**(patamon)what about cuddling with another guy will we tell him then?**

**(gatomon)well I dont really want to completely destroy there relationship when there such a cute couple X)**

**(patamon)so no?**

**(gatomon)I guess its best if he wouldn't know something like that...so yes.. **

**(patamon)so...**

**(gatomon)so what?**

**(patamon)wanna go back to bed ;)**

**(gatomon)oh patamon of course I wanna go back to bed with you ;)**

**at astra's job...**

**(Mr smith)wow astra I dont know what it was that you did to her last night but wow my chances of getting bankrupt have never been this low!**

**(astra)ditto...**

**(Mr smith)I will defiantly promote you now :)**

**(astra)ugh thanks sir...**

**(Mr smith)no no no thank yourself. Either that or thank elizabeth. Any way this is the new super model to replace you...**

**A skinny blonde girl walks in wearing only a bikini and fox ears and a fox tail.**

**(astra)ugh sir wont people notice she's not a renamon nor is she a vixen?**

**(Mr smith)astra to tell you the truth those billionaire's in there great big castles waking over there money they only wanted to see a women dressed in a fox's ears and tail.**

**(astra)I see and why didn't you promote me before?**

**(Mr smith)because until now they weren't complaining about seeing an actual vixen**

**(astra)_**

**(Mr smith)well here's the benefits from you and her last night.**

**(super model)hahaha she's a lesbo X)**

**(Mr smith)*whips her with a leather whip*super models aren't allowed to eat they are not allowed to talk!**

**(astra)_ well I guess I better get home...**

**at astra & maxwell's house...**

**(astra)well were set on the future and were pretty good on food and new clothes to ^_^. maxwell please dont spend this money**

**(maxwell)what use is money to a male vixen?**

**(astra)ugh good point...**

**(maxwell)wanna go to bed and do something really naughty ;)**

**(astra)oh yes of course! ;)**

**well it turns out astra & maxwell will remain astra & maxwell for a wile. The end**


End file.
